Gamers Unknown
by Kino Fox
Summary: The Urameshi Team is taken to the United States for an anonymous mission. Includes demons, mortals, RPGs, mysteries, and more. Read to find out gah, I can't write summaries
1. US of A

One Week Romance 

Yusuke and the others were sitting in Kurama's room. It had been a while since Koenma had sent them on a serious mission, but they still managed to get together. (even though Hiei despised it a lot)

Without explanation, Koenma had transferred the whole Urameshi Team to a school in the United States. He had said, "I'll explain everything when it becomes necessary, but I just hope that for everyone's sake that that time doesn't come." He had seemed forlorn about the topic, so none of them bothered trying to get any more information out of him. After about a week in the US, the Urameshi Team had easily forgotten what Koenma had said.

"So how long do you think Koenma is going to keep us in this country Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah! I mean, we haven't even done anything special here yet!" Kuwabara added.

Kurama thought for a minute. "I'm not quite sure Yusuke. Koenma was quite vague with this.... assignment he gave us."

Yusuke put his hands behind his back and leaned back against the wall. He looked like he was deep in thought. Suddenly, he jumped up, startling everyone. "Okay then!" he said with a large grin on his face. "Let's make the best of this what-cha-ma-call-it-assignment and have a Urameshi Team party!"

"Awesome Urameshi!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "I'll go grab the soda and candy and junk food and stuff!"

"Hey, no fair! You can't take all of the good jobs! I'm helping you out!" Yusuke laughed and ran after Kuwabara into the kitchen. Not a minute later, you could overhear chips being thrown back and forth in a junk food fight.

Once Yusuke and Kuwabara finally got everything together, they settled down in the living room. Hiei sat on the windowsill, Kurama on a chair, and Kuwabara and Yusuke on the couch. They were now trying to decide on what kind of game to play. Yusuke wanted poker, Kuwabara wanted go fish, Kurama preferred charades, and Hiei was mumbling something about the destruction of all idiots. They finally agreed on Truth or Dare. (Actually, Hiei didn't want to do anything, but he was overruled.)

"Okay, I call dibs on first," said Yuskuke. He smirked at Kuwabara. "Kuwabara, truth or dare?"

He thought for a minute. Knowing Yusuke, if he decided to choose a dare, he'd have to do something extremely ridiculously stupid. But then again, Yusuke was evil when it came to picking out the perfect truth question. 'He might ask about my most embarrassing moment,' Kuwabara gulped, turning a shade of red just thinking about it. 'No, I can't take that kind of risk. Yusuke would never stop laughing.' "Dare," he decided, trying to sound certain.

"Alright then Kuwabara," Yusuke smirked. "what shall I have you do?" It only took him a second for him to figure that one out. Then, as if it were possible, his faced grinned even larger thank it was before. "I dare you... to dress up and act like Koenma!"

Kurama chuckled at the thought. Kuwabara stood up and started chasing Yusuke around the room while Yusuke was laughing his head off. "I swear, I'm going to kill you Urameshi!" he yelled, making Yusuke crack up even more.

"Hey dude," Yusuke chocked out between laughs while Kuwabara was trying to strangle him, "don't take all of your joy out on me right now. You get to dare one of us now."

"Fine," Kuwabara said reluctantly, returning to his spot on the coach. "I want my revenge now. Yusuke, truth or dare?"

"I just used my turn on you! You should be asking Hiei or Kurama!" Yusuke protested.

"I'm fine with it Yusuke," Kurama replied coolly. "I'd actually rather enjoy watching what Kuwabara has in store for you. Besides, I honestly doubt that Hiei would do anything that Kuwabara would suggest. So Yusuke, you seem to be the best candidate for Kuwabara's turn in this situation."

"Yeah, come on Urameshi! Show us what you're made of!" Kuwabara grinned. "Now go on, pick: truth, or dare?"

Yusuke didn't even think twice of the choice. "I've got nothing to hide, so I'd just be wasting your turn for me to be picking truth. And you really suck at this game, so your dares won't be that dangerous. I'll choose dare. Come on Kuwabara, give me all that you've got!"

Kuwabara, not noticing that he'd been insulted, gave Yusuke his dare. "Since I've got to be Koenma, when school starts you've got to wear the right uniform, go to every class, and not get into a street fight for the whole day. How'd that for ingenious?"

Kurama was impressed. Yusuke muttered under his breath, "who thought that Kuwabara could think of all that? He must've blown a fuse or two thinking that hard." He turned to Kurama. "Okay, I guess it's back to me. I'll ask you Kurama: truth or dare? Either would be sweet for someone like you."

"I'll go with truth this time Yusuke," Kurama replied.

"You got any more smart ideas in that head of yours somewhere Einstein?" Yusuke joked. "Don't worry, I don't want any help. You might explode if you did anyway." He folded his arms while the others, but not Hiei, waited. "Got it! Now tell Kurama, do you like anyone?"

Kurama blushed slightly. "Well.... I suppose if you must know, I do like someone right now. She's quite nice."

That definitely peeked Kuwabara and Yusuke's interest. "Who is she?" "Do we know her?" "What's her name?" "What does she look like?" "Is she human?"

In case you haven't guessed by now, Kurama can be very sly. "I'm sorry Yusuke, but you have already asked your question. I'm afraid my turn is over."

"Now come on! That's unfair Kurama!" Yusuke and Kuwabara told him, but Kurama didn't budge. He'd won, at lease for now.

"I suppose that leaves Hiei as the only one left then," Kurama pointed out. "Hiei, you choose."

"Hn," Hiei smirked. "I'm not going to play a petty human game and sneak down to a human idiot's level."

Yusuke was prepared though. "I know that you've probably got a grudge against human games since you can't play Jaken (Rock, Paper, Scissors for those who don't know), but I've got something that'll make you play whether you want to or not." Hiei's eyes examined Yusuke suspiciously, waiting for him to go on. "You play or else I tell Kuwabara here the name of your sister."

"So what? I don't care about Hiei's sister. Even less her name," Kuwabara said, confused. "So what's the big deal?"

"I'll kill you Urameshi," Hiei growled, shooting Yusuke a death glare.

"But not before I've said her name," Yusuke cleverly pointed out.

"Dare then," Hiei muttered, followed by more muttering that the others couldn't make out.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, you can help me out on this one," Kurama said. They ran over to Kurama's side and formed a huddle, planning the dare.


	2. Hiei's Dare

Hiei was tempted to probe their minds, but decided against it. He felt much too great to stoop down to such a level to reading a human such as Kuwabara's mind.

"You sure?" Kurama asked Yusuke. He nodded.

"Koenma assigned us to begin school at Florenda High tomorrow," began Yusuke, "but before first period, we're going to pick out a girl in our grade. You've got a week to get the girl to like you. _Like_ like you. If you don't succeed, Kuwabara will be informed about your sister." Kuwabara was about to comment, but rejected it.

"So you're blackmailing me," glared Hiei.

Yusuke smirked. "I guess it must be the demon in me," he said simply, still grinning.

"Looks like you've got yourself a bet, Urameshi," Hiei said. "Now leave me alone so I can get some rest."

Kuragari Taoreru was fifteen years old. She was one of the most-liked girls in Florenda High. She had dark brown hair with black highlights; dark, almost black, brown eyes. Her hair was layered and stopped just below her shoulders. Her skin was tan, and she was about average in height.

Not only was her physical appearance fantastic, but she was very intelligent and athletic. Even the girl's social skills seemed flawless. She was part of the debate club, drama club, tennis team, volleyball team, soccer team, and cheerleading squad. It was as if everyone knew everything about this girl.

But that was far from the truth. Kuragari had a secret- she was a half demon with the powers of both light and dark. Like Yusuke, her demon nature originated over many generations. Kuragari had the power to read minds and, with some concentration, could run almost as fast as Hiei.

Ever since her parents found out about her secret, they'd been training her in any way possible to help her gain control of her powers. That was one of the reasons why she was enrolled in so many school activities. After her practices and school were over, she would go home where she had yoga, tie kwon doe, and swordsmanship training. Some girls would have been exhausted from all of the work, but for Kuragari, it was simply routine.

Today was like any other, Tuesday. Kuragari thought about what she had to do for the day- cheerleading. She loved Tuesdays the most because they gave her the most free time. During that time she would either hang out with her friends, IM, or train more.

One thing was new for Florenda High. Here, gossip spread like a virus. It was so fast that almost everyone was soon well aware that there were four new boys joining today.

"Are you ready for school sweety?" Mrs. Taoreru asked her daughter.

"Yes mother. Ready as always," Kuragari replied. She got into her car and drove off to school.

Kuragari wondered what the new boys would be like. 'Maybe they're in some of my classes,' she thought to herself. 'I mean, they've been to Japan, so they're probably pretty interesting.'

"Hey! Hiei! Get out of bed!" Yusuke yelled from the other side of Hiei's room. "We're going to be late for that school Koenma assigned us to!" He continued to run through the house, waking up the others and trying to grab everything together.

"What's the deal Urameshi?" Kuwabara yawned. "You're not really the kind of person to be in a rush to get to school, you know."

Yusuke glared at him. "Well… someone dared me to get to every class on time today," Yusuke said, reminding Kuwabara of his own dare, which he chose to put off. "Besides, we've got to pick someone out for Hiei."

"Oh yeah! I forgot!" said Kuwabara, getting out of bed. "Off to school we go then, I guess."

AN: Please tell me what you think. Trust me, things will get much more interesting soon!


	3. The SetUp

"See anyone yet?" Kuwabara asked Kurama and Yusuke, peering at the large group of students heading to class.

"No idiot, it's a ghost town," snapped Yusuke. "Now shut up so I can get a good look at everyone here."

Hiei walked past the crowd of students. He didn't see what his human companions found in being forced to be taught by older mortals; trapped in a building for part of the day. He could easily walk off and leave, but he also knew that if he were to do so, Yusuke would spill his secret about his sister and Koenma would stick him on probation. So for now, he was just going to have to be patient. Of course, if he had to wait too long, eventually he'd have to blow off some steam, and then there'd be trouble.

'I'll be using Kuwabara as a punching bag,' Hiei thought bitterly. 'And Urameshi as a living target.'

Apparently Hiei wasn't watching where he ways going, because he soon found himself crashed into a girl a bit taller than himself.

Hiei didn't fall, but the girl did. 'Baka onna,' he thought. He rolled his eyes as he reached down and extended an arm towards the girl.

"Hey, watch where you're going next time!" the girl snapped, slapping his hand away. "And for the record, I'll let you know that I'm perfectly capable of getting myself off the ground." She pushed her hands against the ground and did a back flip, landing gracefully on the pavement.

He studied the girl. She wasn't as weak as the normal human. He didn't want to ask for her name, so he decided to read her mind. Kuragari Taoreru. (If anyone thinks I came up with that name out of the blue, it means "Dark Angel" in Japenese) "I'm sure," Hiei replied back to her sarcastically.

"So you're one of the new guys, huh?" Kuragari asked, not particularly minding the rude remark. Hiei almost asked her how she knew, but she answered for him. "Gossip. It spreads like crazy around here. Don't worry though, you'll get used to it."

"There you are!" Yusuke yelled, playfully slapping Hiei in the back. Hiei glared at him. "We've been looking for you." He looked at Kuragari and back at Hiei. He smiled.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later Hiei," Kuragari said, turning to take her leave. "We go to the same school, so I guess I'll be seeing you soon… whether I like it or not."

"Hn," Hiei replied. (original, isn't he?) Then he considered her statement again. He had never given his name, and surely the school wouldn't have known it. Then, how did she find out?

"Well, it looks like we've found our girl." Yusuke grinned at Hiei, staring straight at Kuragari.

Hiei "Hn"ed, but cursed under his breath.

"Hey Kuragari! I hear you hit it off with one of the guys from Japan!" Hitori greeted. She jogged to catch up with Kuragari in the hall. "So… which one did you talk to?"

"Hiei," she told her friend simply. She didn't really feel like talking about it. Sure she was interested about him, but she just didn't want to concern herself at the moment. Maybe later she would dig into the situation a bit more, but for now Kuragari was trying to focus on having a normal day.

"You mean he actually told you his _name_?" Hitori squealed with glee. "I am _totally _jealous! Do you think he likes you?"

Kuragari considered what she should say in reply. "As if Hitori. I just found out his name from one of his friends." She had lied, but Hitori didn't know that. She was just a human after all. Kuragari on the other hand, was different. "Besides, all that happened was that he knocked me over. Bit impolite, don'tcha think?"

"So that means you don't like _any_ of them?" she asked with a bit of suspicion behind her tone.

"Come on Hitori! I haven't even had a second glance at any of those guys! You don't honestly expect me to have fallen for one already, do you?" Well, she'd _fallen_ from one, but that didn't count. Kuragari saw a glint in her friend's eye. "Wait a second, hold up. You don't like one of them, do you?"

"Well…" Hitori blushed. "I think they're all pretty cute, but the one with the short black hair…" She stopped and started getting excited. "Can you find out his name for me! Please! I'll never ask you for another favor again! I swear!"

Kuragari rolled her eyes. 'That gag again,' she told herself. "Whatever," she said, giving a deep sigh. "We'll just see, got that Hitori?"

"Crystal clear Kura!" Hitori said, saluting. "Thanks a ton! I owe you BIG TIME!"

AN: Hitori won't really be an important character in the middle of the story,

if anyone would like to see her in the climax or the end, tell me! Until

next time!


	4. First Period

"Didn't know you were so quick to get a girl Hiei," Yusuke laughed when they'd reached their first class. "we haven't even picked her out yet! You know what, I think I might like being in the United States after all." 

Hiei said nothing. He saw Kuragari walk into the room with another blonde headed girl beside her. He hadn't given his name, he was sure of that, but from what he sensed from her, Kuragari was a normal human girl. That didn't seem to satisfy him for some reason. Hiei finally decided to see if her mind had any secrets hidden in them. Before he could though, the teacher entered the room.

"Class, if you would please quiet yourselves down," the teacher announced. Everyone stopped and the teacher had their attention. "I would like to introduce all of you to some new students. Boys," she turned to the four, "would you each like to introduce yourselves?"

Kurama stepped up first. "Hell, I'm Shuuichi Minamino. I'm very glad that I am able to be part of your class." He gave a slight bow to show his respect.

Next was Yusuke. "Hey, the names Yusuke Urameshi. You can find out about me later." In the back of the room, Hitori mouthed the word "mysterious" to Kuragari, but she rolled her eyes in response.

Kuwabara followed. "I'm Kazuma Kuwabara, and don't you forget it!" He gave them his goofy smile, and Yusuke snorted a laugh.

When it came for Hiei to introduce himself, he didn't say anything, but after everyone just kept staring at him, he mumbled, "Hiei." Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke all rushed into their seats, leaving the only one open to the right of Kuragari.

'Shimata,' he thought in the back of his mind. Then, he heard the thought echo in a nearby mind, as if someone had been listening to his thoughts. The only one who could've done that would've had to be someone with as strong mind power as he. He glanced at Kuragari and tried to read her again. Human, that's all she was. His instincts seemed to tell him otherwise, but there wasn't a shred of evidence to prove it.

Then, in the back of his mind, he felt someone smirking at him. But the person was so far into his mind that he couldn't identify the person no matter how hard he consentrated. The feeling of that person remained, almost toying with him.

"Hiei," a distant voice said, shaking Hiei back into reality. It was Kuragari. "If you're interested at all, everyone else left to their next class. We've got to get there before the bell rings or we'll be tardy. Do all people from Japan do this after class?"

"Hn," Hiei replied, standing up from his desk. He walked for the door, but Kuragari quickly cut in front of him. She took a long, hard look at the demon, looking for something.

* * *

The bell rang for the end of class, and everyone got up to leave to travel to their next destination. Everyone that is, except for Hiei.

Kuragari waited for everyone to leave before she went over to the boy. She looked at him for awhile, but his gaze remained downward towards his desk, as if he was trying to burn a hole straight through the thing.

She wanted to see what he was thinking, why he was acting so strange. 'But what if he's toying with me?' she asked herself. 'Then he'll know I'm part demon, and that I've already been inside his mind.' She sighed and placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder.

"Hiei," she said, shaking his shoulder gently. He looked up. "If you're interested at all, everyone else left to their next class. We've got to get there before the bell rings or we'll be tardy. Do all people from Japan do this after class?"

Hiei glared at the girl. "Hn," he said to her. He stood up and headed for the door.

'You're welcome,' Kuragari thought sourly, almost wanting him to hear her thinking that. She ran ahead of him.

'I need to see something,' she told herself, staring at Hiei. 'If I'm right, this Hiei character's the one that I've been searching for.' She began a scan a of Hiei's mind. There had to be the thing she was searching for somewhere in this demon boy's mind, but it was hidden. She searched closer and-

"What?" Hiei asked annoyingly. Kuragari's train of though lost, she was now aware of Hiei's gaze. How long had she been staring at him? She sure hoped not too long. She quickly thought of a good excuse that Hiei would believe that would cover up her tracks.

"What is up with you?" she blurted, trying to sound as offended as possible. By the look on the demon's face, he seemed to be believing it, so she continued. "You are so weird, Hiei! You knock into me, and then you blank out on your first day. Please don't tell me your friends are like you too! What were there names again? Yusuke, Kazuma, Ku-" She caught herself. No one had given her Shuuichi's nickname yet. "Kuuichi, was it?" She sighed, glad she didn't blow it.

Hiei stared at her, not quite sure if he should believe the girl or not. His gaze made her a little uncomfortable, so she grabbed his risk to drag him to the next period class.

Oops, bad call. Hiei thought that Kuragari was trying to jump him for some apparent reason because Kuragari soon found herself in the air, hurtling backwards, aimed at the wall.

'Makes me glad my parents put me through so much training,' she thought, maneuvering her body so that her feet gently hit the wall and landed herself perfectly on the classroom floor. "You might want to look into some more practice with your throw. It's a little off," she smirked. "Of course, that'll have to wait, 'cause we're majorly late for second period. Don't worry, I can make up an excuse. I'll just tell her that I was showing you around, kay?" Kuragari flashed him an innocent smile to complete the invitation.

'Baka onna,' she heard the demon say. She felt like saying something back, but she knew she couldn't do that. So she walked throught the door and headed for the next class.

AN: Sorry this one took so long to publish. I've been really busy, but now that school's out, I'll should be able to get more chapters out. See you soon!


	5. The Taoreru Estate

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own YYH**

* * *

"Hey Hiei," Yusuke greeted the demon at lunch. "How're things going with that Kuragari girl?" 

"Yes, Hiei," Kurama put in. "I'm sure that we all are wondering the same thing."

"Hn," Hiei answered, planting himself in a tree. He leaned his head against a thick branch and was concentrating on taking a nap, but something hit his head. He opened his eyes to see was he was hit by.

An apple. He searched for the person who'd thrown it. When he saw the owner, he scowled.

"What do you want, onna!" he demanded, irritated.

"Oh, I was just passing by and happened to seeyou so I thought I come over and make conversation," Kuragari replied cooly. "Last I figured I was aloud to talk to you and your little friends.

" 'Little?' " Kuwabara exclaimed. He stomped over and got in the girl's face. "Look, I don't know what you're thinking, but if you'd look, I am way bigger than you!"

Yusuke cut in beside Kuwabara. "I'll have to agree with the big oaf on this one. Not only are we bigger than you, I think you should know that we could beat you brainless in a heartbeat!"

"You two-" Kurama tried to stop the argument.

Kuragari didn't step down; she was clearly unnerved. "Oh, Yusuke," she sighed with a smile, clicking her tongue, "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your crazy fantasies, but that would never happen. At least, not in my lifetime."

"Lemme at her!" Yusuke growled, throwing a punch at Kuragari. "I'll show you what a crazy fantasy is when I knock you into the next world!"

"Yusuke, you can't do that! you'd be breaking you dare, remember?" Kuwabara reminded his friend in a low hiss, struggling against Yusuke's weight to keep him from landing an attack.

The spirit detective gave in and whipped around to Kuwabara. "Fine, _wise guy," _she glared. "But as soon as tomorrow comes around, I'll get you, and then I'll show this kid some real moves!"

Kuragari stuck her tongue out at him. "I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, then," he said. She turned to take her leave, then cocked back her head and added, "Oh, I forgot: a couple of girls already decided that they like some of you guys, if you catch my drift. Just thought you should know." She waved them goodbye and headed back towards her friends.

"Kuragari seems like quite the lady," Kurama chuckled.

"Yeah," Yusuke said, still glaring a hole through her head. "Quite the lady my foot!"

'Aren't I honored?' Hiei thought sarcastically. He picked up the apple and took a bite.

* * *

After school had ended, Hiei still hadn't said much to Kuragari since lunch time. He didn't really care though; he was to busy to care about something so trivial anyhow. 

Cleary though such opinions didn't sit well with Yusuke.

"Hiei, you got to pick this romance up a notch," Yusuke instructed the fire demon. "If something good doesn't happen by the end of the day, I'll give Kuwabara a secret about _your _secret. Comprende?"

Hiei didn't really think Yusuke would do that, at least not now anyway, but he didn't feel like taking that chance. "Fine," he muttered, and changed direction towards Kuragari's home.

* * *

Hiei couldn't help but gape at what he was seeing in front of him. Maybe he had the wrong house. No, he knew better than that; it reeked of her scent.

'But a _mansion?' _There was a large gate that read "Taoreru Estae" with a driveway that curved all the way up to the large building. The entire property was surrounded by a wall -not that Hiei couldn't get in- but it was a spectacal.

'Just get in, find out something that'll satisfy an idiot (Yusuke), and leave,' he told himself. He hopped the fence and snuck around the the backside of the house. He looked up and heard music coming from a room on the second story, so he climbed up a tree to get a better look. As luck would have it, he'd just found Kuragari's room.

Rooms in America were _much _more different than in Japan, the demon noticed. They seemed a lot more... lively. Kuragari's room was no exception. It contained a queen-sized bed, a desk with a laptop and a cell phone (charging), a walk in closet, and loads of posters of American singers and bands. But what caught his attention the most were the trophies.

He couldn't count how many this human girl had. It seemed that she had won something for almost every activity possible: soccer, basketball, dance, tennis, speech, acting, academics, archery, swordsmanship, karate, debate, gymnastics... it just went on.

Hiei didn't know that American girls were so active. Or had these sorts of bedrooms. Was _every _girl in the U.S. like this one?

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door open. Kuragari herself had stepped in. She set down her bookbag on her bed and took out a CD from her shelf. She hit play and a beautiful lyrical song blasted through the stereo speakers.

Hiei didn't normally compliment others, but when he saw the girl start dancing to the music, even he had to admit she was talented. She twirled and swayed in perfect rhythm with the words, and it all flowed perfectly. It was enchancing.

'She seems to be a normal human, but...' Something was out of place. Like a missing piece to the puzzle, he felt that that wasn't all that this human girl was. There was something more...

He chose to probe her mind again. Maybe now that she was distracted he could possibly get something more from her. He concentrated. After some time, he got an image. The fire demon didn't know what it meant, but it was sure something.

The image showed Kuragari, but there seemed to be three of her. The first had some facial features of Kuragari, but this one was taller, and more serious looking. She had dark blue eyes that drew you in and seemed to absorb you. She had long white hair and was wearing a pure white kimono. Her features could be fooled for an angel or an ice demon like Yukina, but Hiei knew from past experience that this was a foxdemon. He observed that she had fox ears which confirmed it.

The second figure also resembled Kuragari. About the same height, this one was a Makai demon. She wore her kind's markings on her arms, legs, and face. She wore a black mini skirt with a dark red belly shirt and black combat boots. Her entirepackage was just asking for trouble.

The third Kuragari was much easier to recognize. It was Kuragari alright, but she looked different. Almost... afraid. Now, why would that be? he wondered. He attempted probing again, but that was all he could get out of the girl.

'This could be the reason Koenma sent us here,' Hiei suggested silently. Then another thought struck him. 'And I've got to somehow make this human "fall in love with me"...' The thought disgusted him, and he threw the thought away. He looked back into the room and saw-

-Kuragari was no longer in her room. 'As good an opening as anything.' He jumped off the tree and quietly opened the window, sliding into the girl's room.

Once inside, the demon took a look around. It seemed human-like, and it didn't have any demon energy emmiting from it, as far as he could tell. Nothing unusual. Even when he found katanas and ninja stars he wasn't that surprised. It figured as much. There must have been at least half a dozen trophies containing that category. And the blades appeared sharp. Hiei wouldn't have minded using them himself.

He examined the room a few more minutes and decided to take a look at more of the house. He walked over to the door-

This was different. The door didn't have a handle, nor did it slide. There was an access code needed to open the door. There were various numbers, symbols, and letters to press, but Hiei didn't know what to do. If he left, Yusuke might blurt something out about Yukina. But if he punched in the incorrect code, he might trigger an alarm.

* * *

**AN: **hoo boy, I sure haven't added tothis series in a while, huh? how long's it been? ugh... I can't even remember. Well, I hope to add more chapters soon. I have them written, but I don't know if I have enough time to type them into the computer. We'll have to see. Until next chapter! 


End file.
